During the play of a golf game, there are numerous instances in which the golf ball ends up in the water or in some remote area. There are many known devices for retrieving golf balls. Such golf ball retrieving devices have been shown and described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,831, 1,723,709, 3,922,027. Such golf ball retrieving devices may be grouped in two categories. The first category includes specially designed retrieving devices which will be carried by the golfer in addition to the usual golf clubs. The second category includes attachments for the golf club to convert the same into a ball retrieving device. In the first instance, the golfer is forced to carry additional equipment which is inconvenient and cumbersome. In the second instance, the golf club and retrieving attachment combination may not be long enough to reach the relative remote areas.
Thus, there is a need for an effective means for easily and conveniently retrieving golf balls without cumbersome additional equipment. Furthermore, there are no known coupling assemblies for joining two golf clubs to form a relatively long golf ball retrieving device.